This invention relates to carburetors for internal combustion engines and more particularly to a carburetor float chamber in which the fuel is kept at a constant level by a needle valve actuated by float members.
In present carburetor production technology it has not been possible to design a float chamber which without particular efforts could be inserted in a great variety of carburetors produced by modern industry to reduce design and test costs. In fact, the carburetors which are at present produced cannot be simply mounted on any engine irrespective of its orientation on the vehicle because the arrangement of the throttle valve relative to the main conduit of the carburetor and the arrangement of the float chamber relative to the throttle valve and the main conduit is selected according to strictly observed criteria to obtain an appropriate distribution of the fuel mixture over the various cylinders of the engine, particularly in the idling and speeding up steps, and ensure proper feeding of the engine in any position of the vehicle. So it would not be advisable to feed an engine arranged transversely of the vehicle by a carburetor designed to be mounted on an engine arranged longitudinally of the vehicle. Vice versa, a longitudinally mounted engine cannot be appropriately fed by a carburetor designed for feeding a transversely mounted engine and finally a carburetor designed for a passenger car is unsuitable for mounting on a cross-country vehicle and vice versa. Consequently, it is necessary to design a great number of carburetor types and to select a float chamber of appropriate dimensions for each type.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a carburetor having a float chamber which permits the carburetor to be mounted on any type of engine both for passenger cars and cross-country vehicles as it does not matter how the float chamber is arranged with respect to the main conduit of the carburetor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a carburetor having a float chamber in which the fuel level in the main well is kept at a constant level in any running condition or position of the motor vehicle.